The truth
by Thelittleanimals
Summary: Kaydence a new member wants to find out who is behind all of this
1. Chapter 1

It was a long way from the harbor to the camp, and the truck just jumped for the amount of stones that was on the trip, it was a large group of nurses that was necessary for the camp, as there were very few and was too many soldiers. Kaydence was looking down, she was the youngest of the group, 99% were women over 50  
"You're too young to know of medicine" they repeated the same thing that made her angry, sure that she had experience!  
BOOM  
The truck jumped so great that Kay did fall to the floor hitting her head  
"Haha, you wouldn't even know it's a hit"  
Kaydence just sat back in his seat as if nothing had happened "You'll see, I'll show you I'm no fool," she whispered  
"I heard that you demanded to come to this camp exactly, why?" Asks a woman standing next to her  
"My brother is there, and I want to protect him. my father died, I don't want to happen with him"  
Before she could finish, the truck began to slow down, they were nearing the camp entrance.  
The doors opened and Kay stood but was the last to leave.  
Unlike the others, four men helped her to get off the truck "thank you very much," she said, but when they were helping to lower realized that one of them put his hand where he dont't have to put it, she tried to pass this occasion.  
When he raised his head to see the camp saw a long line of soldiers waiting for them at all, a big welcome.  
"Welcome ladies! I hope you don't have problems and if you have a problem you can consult with me"said the sergeant of the camp

Meanwhile in row Andrew just looked and longed to go to hug her sister who had come

"Hey, do not you think the redheaded nurse is very good?" Dempsey said, nudging him "I would not mind having a special 'date' with her"  
Andrew look into his eyes "What did you say?"  
"You heard me, the new nurse is hot"  
Andrew pushed the another Marine, jumped on him and started beating  
The row is scattered and tried to separate the two Marines who were fighting. Kay saw what was happening and told the sergeant to turn around "that's my brother!" She tried to run to fetch his brother but was stopped by two soldiers who grabbed her arms "let me go my brother is there" the sergeant came up to her  
"Miss, we want our soldiers to fend for themselves"  
"But he is going to kill him!"  
"Not exaggerated, if we see that it goes further than expected try to stop them, but if not, let them do what they want"  
Kay almost gets to mourn for the many punches she saw. The sergeant looked at her with worried face and realized that if it did not end maybe she would leave the camp and cost them much getting new nurses for this camp "Stop this!" He said  
Before they could separate, Andrew gave to Dempsey a big punch, leaving him unconscious  
"Well, I guess you'll have your first two patients" chuckled the sergeant

"Why you fought with that man?" Kay scream, her scream traveled throughout all of the tent. who has not heard it, it's because is deaf  
"For nothing, it's just annoying me his presence" replied his brother  
She just let out a sigh and grab a bottle of alcohol and a cloth, she wet the cloth with the contents of the bottle. She put the cloth tightly wound in the arm of her brother  
"Hey, you don't have to push so much!"  
"Don't say anything, and I don't stand you, I come here and I hope even a greeting. What I get? A fighting fool"  
Before Andrew could respond, a nurse came in and told to Kay they need her help  
"Go, I'll take care of the Bands"  
"Okay, bye An"  
When Kay came to the tent where was called, a nurse was waiting outside  
"What happened?"  
"We cann't control the marine who hit your brother, maybe you can do it"  
"Why me?"  
The nurse chuckled "you'll see"  
She entered to the tent and the soldier was sitting on his bed looking down, was badly beaten, but the blood had been cleaned earlier by the other nurses  
"I said, bring the new nurse" Tank said a tired voice  
"Uh... excuse bu-"  
"I told you" Tank interrupted "I will not leave" he stopped talking as he had raised his head and confirmed that he was talking about was exactly what he wanted to know "you are the sister of the guy who struck me, no?"  
"Yes, sorry, he's an idiot who is carried away by the moment"  
"Nothing happens, but now something good going to happen" Dempsey began to approach her  
"W-why would you need me?" She says stammering of nervousness, the marine had come too close to her  
"I was thinking ..."  
He grabs her waist and pulled her towards him, a small smile on his face was placed  
"STOP! I am not of those, "she said to pull the soldier away "if you call me for that, I have to go"  
She left the tent totally embarrassed, basically, he seemed nice, but she was so shy to talk to him without shame. She stood at the door of the tent thinking about what had happened  
"Hey baby, I promise not bother you, come in"  
Kay came back to the tent, but this time with a big nervousness. Tank was lying on the couch with his eyes closed "I'm waiting," he said with a sarcastic tone  
"Please don't make this more difficult for both"  
"I don't try to do anything difficult"  
She sighed and grabbed a thread and a needle "I need to sew some wounds on your back, I need..." she not continued the sentence  
"What?"  
"...take off your shirt"  
"that's it? Haha, okay"  
"Now I need you to lie down with your head down" she grabbed the thread and passing through the needle and began sewing "how strange my brother always insults me when I have to sew a wound"  
"I can put up with anything, Tank Dempsey does it all"  
"Hehe"  
she calmed down a bit after that little joke

The next morning many soldiers left the camp as it had begun a strategy, although Kay wrote a long note to his brother and Tank were they are really hurt and need to heal the wounds  
"Okay, accepting that these soldiers are here, but only for a short time, we need they for a mission on Peleliu that we are organizing, I give you two weeks maximum" Kay recalled the words of Sergeant

Hours, days ...  
It was the 13th day, and the next his brother and Tank would leave. During these two weeks Kay was quite 'friendly' with Dempsey, and he knew it.  
was a starry night covered the sky, it was quite cold  
"This is your last day here, I'll miss you ..."  
"Me too, but you know sister, I need to do this for our country"  
"Yes I know ..."  
"Baby! Come on, I need something! "Heard the voice of Tank, what makes Kay get up and run to him  
"Well, just leave me here alone" snorted his brother feeling a little forgotten  
Kay walks out, looking to Tank, she looked to the tents and there he was beckoning to enter, she runs to the tent.  
"Yes?"  
Dempsey puts an arm over her shoulder, and makes walking up a small "bed" that was on the floor. And accompanied him to sit on it  
"This is my last day here, and would not leave without saying goodbye"  
"I also don't wanted to leave without saying goodbye..."  
"You were going to say something else?"  
"I... I love you"  
He smiled and they both lay on the bed

A farewell was difficult, if it's true. Kay did not want to leave either, they were part of her life and now also Tank  
"Promise me you'll come back and you'll never forget ,e"  
"I promise"  
They got into the boat, 1944

After several months, he gave announced, the Battle of Peleliu was over. Kay was waiting at the port to greet his brother, while she was nervous about if he never got off the boat, did not hear from him for a long time.  
The soldiers began to drop and Kay try to ask the other marines if they knew anything of his brother, many not heard by the number of people who was there  
She raised her head and saw his brother on the boat waving to her, it seemed that he was sitting, because compared to the other was very small. She motioned for him to get off the boat but he refused  
"What's going on?" She asked  
When his brother started down saw that he was accompanied by two other people, other soldiers. When low Kaydence could see what was happening, his brother was in a wheelchair, his legs had been frozen during the war  
"An ..." she said with tears in her eyes  
"I did my best, but ..."  
"I do not care you're in a wheelchair, I only care that you are alive!"  
A big hug and cry. Once Kay could calm wonder  
"And Tank?"  
"he was sent on another mission, a soldier who was trapped and had to go to the rescue him"  
"So... he's not coming?"  
"No"  
Kay's eyes filled with tears again


	2. Chapter 2

A few months after the departure of Tank to the rescue of the soldier Peter. Kay was very worried and I knew something was wrong, something had happened. She grabbed her head and thought and thought. A noise behind the door of her house, where she now lived with her brother, who was now in a wheelchair because of war wounds.  
"A letter" she walk to the door and grabbed the letter

Miss:  
I found information on the soldier Tank Dempsey, which you wanted to know.  
He was captured near to Breslau, Germany, some damn Nazis did it. This is all I could get, sorry.

The letter had no sender and was not very reliable, but she felt it was really had to go up there and find it. She showed the letter to his brother and he just replied "do not ever go there, anything could happen"  
Kay left the house to talk to her neighbor, who was a great friend, a widow who was not very old and she asked a favor, "I need you to look after my brother, is for an indefinite period, can you do me this favor?"she accept without hesitation  
"But before... What you want to do?"  
"You know of someone who can take me to Germany?"  
"Yes, I have an acquaintance"  
Kay accordance with the navigator of the ship to leave the next morning

***

The trip was quite long, which made Kay had time to think she should do, she had learned a few words in German, all that is needed, but could not pronounce very well, "I hope they don't realize, I try to go unnoticed" she whispered to herself  
"Miss, we're here" shouted the sailor "take good care, the war was over but things are very tense, I know a friend that can carry up to a point, but then you will have to fend for itself"  
"Thank you very much"  
She under the boat and got into a black car, where were waiting  
"I'll take you to Breslau but not to the base"  
The car started to drove up there

***

"This is the most I can bring it, sorry"  
She under the car, was in a route "nice place to leave me alone" The car started throwing dirt on top of her, with a very angry she look toward the path trying to find some sign of life, there was not an animal, no cars, just had some trees  
Two lights were seen in the distance, a large truck was coming, "I have to do something to stop it"  
She motioned to the truck to stop, when the man stopped the truck on, there was no one, Kay was hiding behind a tree, she grabbed a big stick and hit the man with it, knocking him unconscious. He was in a military uniform. She got into the truck and saw that the back was much more uniform "if I go in there I'll have to wear one of these uniforms" she undressed to put on a uniform, was green with a black belt and brown boots also to go unnoticed tied her hair and put a helmet on her head  
Once in uniform, she went to the front of the truck and sat for driving to the base  
A big doors and two uniformed soldiers at the entrance. She searched on the truck to get something, something had to be, she found a letter written in German, of which only understood "Geheimnis (secret)"  
The men approached the truck "Wer ist da?"  
She showed them the letter just trying to cover her face with the helmet  
"Go, go"  
The large doors opened and the truck went in, now she was in a large room with several trucks, but there was nobody. She got off the truck and walked away more and more from it  
"Hello?" a voice, when she lowered her head a little girl was grabbing her arm, she had a light pink dress and a big teddy on her right arm "I'm looking for Fluffy, have you seen her?"  
"No, excuse me I did not see he-" before she could finish her sentence were heard barking  
"FLUFFY!"  
The girl ran and Kay followed her but she try to go slower so the girl would not notice.  
She went into a room and closed, Kay put her ear to the door to hear what was going on "Daddy, what are you doing with Fluffy?" Kay hear barks and screams of two men, something terrible was happening there, from what she hear it, the girl named Samantha and a man is trying to protect her form a... a kind of creature was that it was impossible to tell, but his growls were monstrous. Blows, and things were falling. Suddenly a door closed  
"Edward, opens the door in this instant!"  
The girl cried  
"Goodbye, Dr. Maxis" a strange noise and maniacal laughter  
Suddenly the door opened and out came a man who was still laughing. She hid behind the door and when the man walked away she entered to the room. Things destroyed, but there was no sign of Samantha and the other man, this was worrisome.  
The door opened, "What are you doing here?" The man returned to the room, had a brown uniform and black pants with a red stripe, also had a cap and a band on his arm with a swastika.  
"Nothing" she tried to imitate a man's voice  
"Then go"  
She left the room with some papers under her clothes, she covered her face with the helmet  
"Hey! Come back here, you have something that belongs to me"  
"No, I have nothing of what you say"  
He was surprised and raised an eyebrow "How can you speak English so fluently?"  
"eh..." she gulped "...I learned since I was a kid"  
"I have a high voice but you, you have a voice too acute"  
She was frightened, he was to discover  
"No, I do not know what you mean. Well if you do not need anything else, I have go"  
"Be careful, I'll be watching you"  
Kay continued walking along the base, trying to go unnoticed as it passed near a guard or soldier. Doors and Gates "I hope not to become a cross with that man, was pretty scary spend even one minute in front of him, I do not know where the girl and the other man ended, but I'll find it"  
Walking near a door she heard again the voice of the Nazi seen before, she went to the door and put her ear on it, he was on a radio  
"Yes, but if the girl ended there, then Maxis must be somewhere too. Find him. "  
"How do you suppose..."  
Apparently the man had disappeared was called Maxis "One More tab, Maxis and Samantha are important in this" she said to herself  
The communication ended and the man opened the door quickly making her fall to the ground and her helmet out of her head, all her hair fall  
"Stupid! What were you doing behind the door? ... Wait a minute, you are! You're a woman! What are you doing here?"  
"Excuse was looking for a bathroom" she tried to break free of the problem, but was not so easy  
"You think I'm stupid? You were listening to my conversation"  
"No, sir, I was not listening to anything you say. Please, I'm just looking for the bathroom" she stood up to leave the situation. He grabbed her arm and began to shake her, it made the papers she had hidden falling to the ground  
"Schweinehund, I knew it! Damn woman, all are equal"  
She hit him in the groin and he released her. Kay ran and ran to go hide in a room and placed under a table "I can not leave here, they go to find me"  
"I know you're here, get out of your hiding place, I promise not to hurt you," he said with a laugh, he sat on a chair close to the table where Kay was hidden, and he pressed the button on the recorder that was on top of the table "entry 1748 Date: January 28, 1946. Dear diary, today, an American woman infiltrated here, and I know that is not here by chance "  
"H-how do you know I'm American?" she whispered  
"I know what you want, listen you are looking for information from another American, right?" He gives a strong punch to the table "... an American? What do you call that American? How? What's his name?" Whenever the blows were stronger "... Tank Dempsey, right?"  
"What do you know about his whereabouts DAMN NAZI?" She came out from under the table and shouting those words  
"What are you doing here?"  
"What did you do with Maxis and Samantha?"  
"Eh? I think you know too much to let go... come, come here, I will not bite"  
Richtofen starts approach to her  
"Go away, you do not put a hand on me"  
"So you were a nurse?"  
"How do you know that?"  
"I try to know everything about my victims"  
He grabs her neck and quickly takes a kind of device and press the button. Suddenly were no longer in the room, they had teleported

***

"W-where are we?"  
Richtofen does not say a word and pull a lever that was in the middle of the room, this makes a great wall rises. Three men were in the other room, she peered at the men and stopped their sights on one of them, was stunned by what she saw  
"Tank!" She cried and ran to him, Dempsey was sleeping like the other two men. Kay turned around because she heard a noise, the wall was closed. The marine awoke and look at her  
"German bastards! What does this mean? you can not tempt me with womens, I'll get out of here! "  
"T-Tank, wait..."  
"She looks like me 3rd wife," said one of them, who had begun to drink from his bottle of vodka  
Dempsey grabbed her by the shirt and lifted, her feet didn't reach the floor. She squirmed and tried to pull away, but he was stronger now than it was before "dime. What I have to do to get out of here? "He said in a threatening tone, raising his fist, any answer she gave was to give is equal, she don't knew how to get out  
"I, I do not know"  
Dempsey released her to let her down, but that did not calm down that "I will repeat slowly. What I have to do to get out of here?"  
"I told you I do not know"  
"I knew" he raises his fist and gives a great blow  
Kay falls unconscious to the ground

***

"W-what happened?"  
"Dempsey hits hard, right?"  
Kay held her head, she had a bandage on it "did you know this would happen?"  
"Think about it, you are in that uniform, he's stuck by me, it was obvious that something was going to happen ..."  
"Why did he hit me?"  
"He forgot all of his past"  
"What?"  
"Yes, he forgot everything, and I do not want you to say a word about it"  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
"I'll let you be with him on one condition, I need you all to trust you, what will make trust me"  
"...I accept the deal"  
"Follow me I'll show you where you sleep"  
She followed him


End file.
